Breathless Hearts
by Yaviewen
Summary: A girl sets out in search of her past. What happens? A lot more than Kendra bargains for... namely Riku. [Updated: 1-11]
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Hmm. what wonderful, witty thing can I say in my disclaimer? Nothing except that I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Hell, I haven't even beaten the game. Anyway, onward!  
  
Breathless Heart  
  
Chapter One  
  
Personal Log: Day 1  
  
"Damn gummi ship. Well, since the visual isn't working, I guess I better tell you a bit about myself. My name is Kendra. No last name. Just Kendra. The only reason I'm even doing this 'personal log' thing is that my gummi ship's broken down somewhere between Traverse Town and Wonderland. God, I can't believe I just said that.  
  
"The only reason none of those stupid Heartless ships haven't seen me or my ship yet is 'cause I'm cloaking the ship with my magic. It takes a hell of a lot out of me. Needless to say, I'm tired.  
  
"Hmm. what else. I was raised in Traverse Town for as long as I can remember. According to Merlin, the wizard who raised me, I was found at about one year old, in the water around his study. He said that I was under the water, breathing perfectly normal, which leads me to believe I was from Atlantica originally. But then, how come I don't have fins or gills?  
  
"You see, that's why I'm out here in the middle of space. I'm out here to find out who I am." Kendra shut off the gummi ship's computer with a sigh, then groaned as the gravity on the ship malfunctioned and she, once again, started drifting upward.  
  
The sixteen-year-old flipped through the air and launched herself down into the engine area, muttering to herself about badly built ships and senile old wizards who gave crappy birthday presents. She caught her reflection on one of the metal panels and glared at it. A girl with bright blue eyes and neck-length auburn hair (that never liked to stay straight) glared back.  
She stuck her tongue out at her reflection as a parting shot and opened the panel. Kendra fiddled with a few wires for a couple minutes before the gravity kicked on by itself and Kendra slammed to the floor cursing.  
  
((A/N: Please, please, please, review! If you like it, tell me, if you don't, go ahead and flame me. I don't like the cold, the heat will be welcome. PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU, REVIEW MY LOWLY FIC!!!! If I get some feed back I'll post up the next chapter. If I don't get some feedback. I'll post up the next chapter, but you'll have to deal with me singing depressed songs in my disclaimer. Input on the possible pairings would be welcome.)) 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: NOO!!! You're not going to get it out of me! NEVER!!! [lawyers start approaching] AGHH!!! Okay, okay, sniff, I don't own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Special Disclaimer: I also don't own Zelda. This isn't a crossover or anything, you'll find out.  
  
Breathless Hearts  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Personal Log: Day 5  
  
"Finally got the gummi ship running, stupid thing. Didn't know I was a mechanic. On my way to Wonderland, God help me. Over and out." Kendra shut off the computer with yet again.  
  
"I hate technology," she muttered as she booted up the gummi ship's engines, then shot off into space, shooting the Heartless ships and cackling as they blew up.  
  
She reached Wonderland quickly and landed in a quiet area of the forest, away from the Queen of Hearts and her like. Merlin had warned her about the Queen and her notorious temper, and judging by his tone, it was almost worse than Kendra's. That's when she noticed that her landing wasn't as smooth as she thought it was: part of the ship was damaged. She swore dreadfully for a few minutes before curiosity finally got hold of her and she decided to explore.  
  
'Who knows,' she thought as she walked around the small red and gold ship, 'Maybe I'll find someone who can fix this hunk of junk.' She gave the ship a sharp kick and wandered around for a bit, a little confused at how things worked there. The plants were all tiny in some places, and in others they were huge!  
  
"HELP MEEEEE!!!!!!" a high-pitched voice shrieked. A strange thing burst through the bushes. It was a weird glowing orb with fairy wings. It dove at Kendra before she had a chance to stop it and flew around her head, breathless. "Big- walking -pieces-of-paper. Fat - evil- bitch that plays croquet with a BIRD. Freaky man with a weird hat and a scary smile. Some weird cat thing that talks in riddles!!!" the . thing. continued wailing, "I WANNA GO HOME!!" It continued whining for several minutes before Kendra finally lost her temper. "SHUT UP!!!" she shrieked.  
  
The thing, somehow, looked terrified. "Don't eat me!" it said, alarmed, "I taste bad!"  
Kendra sighed. "Okay, okay, calm down little- whatever you are."  
  
The thing puffed up. " I am a FAIRY, and my name is Runa!" Runa was definitely a girl.  
  
Kendra rolled her eyes. " Well, Runa, then. I'm Kendra. And I'm kinda in a hurry. See ya!" She took off for the gummi ship, leaving the fairy behind her. 'That- was WEIRD,' she thought to herself. It was getting hot outside, and hopefully the gummi ship's air conditioning was still working.  
  
Walking inside, she could tell that it was, and was very grateful for it. She grabbed a bottle of water, then froze. Something was inside the ship, and Kendra could sense it. It was coming from the engine area. Quietly, she crept down into the area, and when she saw who it was, she made a vexed sound. It was Runa. The panel that Kendra had used before was open, and Runa was tangled in the wires.  
  
"Umm.. I was looking for food?"  
  
((A/N: I promise, next chapter will have some Riku and a lot more Kingdom Heart-ness. These first two chapters are more of an introduction than anything else. Please R&R!!!)) 


	3. Chapter Three

  
**A/N: woo, update. Yay for me! Sorry for the wait! Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the little bits of Zelda I stick in here. Woo. I own Runa and Kendra though... dunno if that 's a good thing...**   
_The stars look a lot farther away when you're out here_, Kendra thought as she stared out into space, vainly trying to find Traverse Town in the maze of stars shining through the glass of the gummi ship. She touched the glass lightly with gloved fingers, an odd sort of aching feeling growing from the base of her stomach. Dimly, she realised she was homesick.   
Rising from the floor and stretching, she shook her head. _ Why should I feel homesick for a place I never liked,_ she thought, glancing at the small digital clock near the controls of the gummi ship. _12:03_, the numbers read.   
"I should be asleep," she said outloud to no one in particular, since the fairy companion she had recently aquired was snoring on the makeshift bed Kendra had set up in the back for her. Her thoughts traveled to the story the annoying little firefly had told her.   
_"I'm from a world called Hyrule," the fairy had told her the previous day, "in a place called the Kikori Forest. We, the children of the forest and the fairy's that watched them, were all very happy. I was out looking for the child that I guarded when I noticed that a strange feeling came over the ancient woods. I hurried to our guardian, the Great Deku Tree, and found that he had become withered and sick. This had happened once before so I just assumed that the enemy of our people, Ganondorf, had caused this to happen again, Boy, was I wrong. This wierd little black thingies just came out of black portals in the ground, and all around me the forest was dying. All at once, I realised that my homeland, my world of Hyrule, was being consumed by them. Then there was this big flash of light and I woke up in that freako place that you found me on. I know my world is destroyed, I just want to know why. " _   
The little fairy had seemed almost uncharactoristicly serious during this, and Kendra had found herself feeling sorry for the little thing, unlike the annoyence she had felt when she first met Runa.   
Her bright blue eyes travelled out into the stars again. Kendra found herself drawn to them, as if somehow, someone else was watching them too. A tiny star off in the corner of the window shone brightly for a second, then suddenly went out, as if it was a candle and someone had just decided to blow it out on a wim. She realised with a small twist in her stomach that the enemies she now knew to be called the Heartless had claimed another world. She sighed and rose up to go back to bed, when she felt something in the back of her mind. It was a voice, a quiet gentle voice that sounded like and unlike anything Kendra had ever heard.   
_**The closer you are to the light, the greater your shadow becomes. You are the one who will open the door. Help him,Kendra. **_   
A thosand voices screamed in Kendra's mind, calling and demanding, whispering and promising in low, seducive tones. Suddenly it seemed to Kendra that a thousand hands were crawling on her, and she screamed, full throated and loud, collapsing on the floor and huddling in a fetal position.   
"Kendra!! KENDRA!!" a high pitched voice shrieked in her ear. Kendra stopped screaming, and looked a Runa who was floating right in front of her face. Kendra pulled her knees closer to her head, shuddering, and started to cry.   
The fairy rested on her shoulder. "Kendra... what was that?" she asked tentively.   
Kendra let out a sob. "I don't know Runa. I really don't know."   
** A/N: Dundunduuuun... Yeah, I know, I know. I promised some Riku. Well, I could either update now and make you people happy, or update later (Muuuuuuch later!) and have Riku in it. Hope you liked it, please R&R! **


End file.
